Private Wars
Private Wars é uma das músicas de presentes em Love Live!. É cantada por A-RISE. Esta música é presente nos episódios: Temporada 1 Episódio 1, Temporada 1 Episódio 2, Temporada 1 Episódio 3, Temporada 1 Episódio 11 e Temporada 2 Episódio 1. A versão completa da canção foi lançada no Love Live! trilha sonora original do TV Anime: "Notes of School idol days" em 10 de abril de 2013. A canção é escrita por Hata Aki e é composta e arranjada por Itagaki Yuusuke. Video TV Edit = Audio :Não funciona no iPad, ou qualquer meio que não suporta o formato de Áudio .ogg Letras Rōmaji= Can I do? I take it, baby! Can I do? I make it, baby! Can I do? I take it, baby! Can I do? I make it, baby! Sou, icchau no? Oikakenai kedo Kihon da ne mureru no kirai yo Kodoku no setsunasa wakaru hito da kedo Tokidoki kotoba o kawashiatte Otagai no basho de otagai no omoi Takameru each other’s day What’cha do what’cha do? I do “Private Wars” Hora seigi to zurusa te ni shite What’cha do what’cha do? I do “Private Wars” Hora jinsei chotto no yuuki to jounetsu deshou? Can I do? I take it, baby! Can I do? I make it, baby! Can I do? I take it, baby! Can I do? I make it, baby! Mou, yamechau no? Konki ga nai no ne Aa…shinken ni hoshiku wa nai no ne Honki ga kurushii sonna yowane yori Suzushii kao shite hashiritai no Onegai wa shinai akirame mo shinai Karei ni super action please What’cha do what’cha do? I know “Dangerous Wars” Tada seinaru shoujo wa shumi ja nai What’cha do what’cha do? I know “Dangerous Wars” Tada jinsei shoubu o nagetara tettai deshou? Kakenukesasete taikutsu na Bad world Omowaku-doori ugokitakunai yo What’cha do what’cha do? I do “Private Wars” Hora seigi to zurusa te ni shite What’cha do what’cha do? I do “Private Wars” Hora jinsei chotto no yuuki to jounetsu deshou? Can I do? I take it, baby! Can I do? I make it, baby! Can I do? I take it, baby! Can I do? I make it, baby! |-| Kanji= Can I do? I take it, baby! Can I do? I make it, baby! Can I do? I take it, baby! Can I do? I make it, baby! そう、行っちゃうの？ 追いかけないけど 基本だね群れるのキライよ 孤独の切なさ わかる人だけど 時々言葉を交わし合って お互いの場所で お互いの想い 高める each other's day What'cha do? What'cha do? I do "Private Wars" ほら正義と狡さ手にして What'cha do? What'cha do? I do "Private Wars" ほら人生ちょっとの勇気と情熱でしょう? Can I do? I take it,baby! Can I do? I make it,baby! Can I do? I take it,baby! Can I do? I make it,baby! もう、辞めちゃうの? 根気がないのね ああ…真剣に欲しくはないのね 本気が苦しい そんな弱音より 涼しい顔して走りたいの お願いはしない 諦めもしない 華麗に super action please What'cha do what'cha do? I know "Dangerous Wars" ただ聖なる少女は趣味じゃない What'cha do what'cha do? I know "Dangerous Wars" ただ人生勝負を投げたら撤退でしょう? 駆け抜けさせて 退屈なBad world 思惑通り動きたくないよ What'cha do what'cha do? I do "Private Wars" ほら正義と狡さ手にして What'cha do what'cha do? I do "Private Wars" ほら人生ちょっとの勇気と情熱でしょう? Can I do? I take it,baby! Can I do? I make it,baby! Can I do? I take it,baby! Can I do? I make it,baby! |-| Tradução= Eu posso fazer? Eu pego, querido! Eu posso fazer? Eu faço isso, querido! Eu posso fazer? Eu pego, querido! Eu posso fazer? Eu faço isso, querido! Entendo, então você está indo Embora eu não vou atrás de você Naturalmente, eu odeio multidões Embora você seja uma pessoa que entenda a dor da solidão Às vezes podemos trocar palavras umas com as outras Em um lugar mútuo, com nossos sentimentos mútuos Pode trazer a cada outro dia O que você faz? O que você faz? Eu faço "Guerras Privadas" Veja, apenas tenha justiça e astúcia O que você faz? O que você faz? Eu faço "Guerras Privadas" Veja, a vida é um pouco de coragem e paixão, sabe? Eu posso fazer? Eu pego, querido! Eu posso fazer? Eu faço isso, querido! Eu posso fazer? Eu pego, querido! Eu posso fazer? Eu faço isso, querido! Você já está desistindo? Você não tem perseverança Oh... você realmente não queria de qualquer jeito, eu acho Ao invés de reclamar que a verdade é cruel Eu quero correr como se não fosse nada Eu não vou pedir por isso, mas eu também não vou desistir Uma ação super esplendida, por favor O que você faz? O que você faz? Eu conheço "Guerras Perigosas" Não é do meu interesse ser apenas uma garota pura O que você faz? O que você faz? Eu conheço "Guerras Perigosas" Se você joga fora o fósforo de sua vida, não é recuar? Permitam-me perseguir esse mundo chato e ruim Eu não quero fazer as coisas de acordo com o plano O que você faz? O que você faz? Eu faço "Guerras Privadas" Veja, apenas tenha justiça e astúcia O que você faz? O que você faz? Eu faço "Guerras Privadas" Veja, a vida é um pouco de coragem e paixão, sabe? Eu posso fazer? Eu pego, querido! Eu posso fazer? Eu faço isso, querido! Eu posso fazer? Eu pego, querido! Eu posso fazer? Eu faço isso, querido! Categoria:Músicas Categoria:Love Live! Categoria:A-RISE